Beginnings
by Dreaminess
Summary: Three beginnings to my story: Will Laiko find out what her element and mingzi be before it is too late? Jasmine is destined to be evil. Laiko's eyes glaze for no reason.


Prologue

He slowly trudged along in the Huo Long Desert, all the water drained from his soul. He was lost, the village he lived in was gone to the shadows

that came upon the world fifteen thousand years ago. When the last of his strength dwindled till it disappeared he fell into the grains of sand while his

spirit was slowly leaking away…

Laiko, a fifteen-year old girl sat on a rock over-looking Feng Hill. _What will my element be? _She thought as the wind blew in her face. _Will my _

_element be rain, earth, darkness, light, sky, stars, wind, clouds, smoke, water, ice, or fire?_ _And what will my mingzi be? _Everyone in her

village had their soul name the first day they had become fifteen. She would see her mingzi today as well as her element. Laiko started walking to her

home when black clouds appeared in the village swirling around, she ran back to her village to find what was happening when dark shadows came

climbing down the walls of protection the village had. Blackness stung peoples eyes like no pain anyone has ever experienced. As she came to the

village she could her mother screaming to not enter the village, she started to run away but the black-gray shadows caught her and blinded her. She

fell to the dusty ground crawling, tears streaming she climbed away. She almost reached the color of the ground where there were no shadows, then

as quick as a strike of a sword a black hand reached forward and grasped her ankle. Laiko tugged as hard as she could, thinking _I will not die, I _

_will live, _with a quick twist of her foot she broke away but not without breaking her ankle. She quickly fell unconscious of all the horror and pain

that had just happened…

Laiko woke up wondering _where am I _but the scene of deaths and screams protruded her mind and she felt the tears forcing to come out. As

she tried to stand up she found that she couldn't. The twist from the grasp of the shadow left the ankle in a gruesome shape. The pain from it was

too vicious that she knew the tears were definitely going to rain down her cheeks.

* * *

Everyone thought she was evil, because the future-bearer said that she would wreak havoc and bring destruction and darkness to the world for 

eternity. No one ever paused to think if the future-bearer was wrong.

My life is miserable Jasmine thought, looking over the cliff that gave shade to the village she lived in. The wind blowing at her face flew in

between her dark black hair, which seemed to have a fiery glint when it shone in the sun. Maybe I should just jump off this cliff right now she said

wearily to herself. She sighed and turned around to walk back, but a strange misty shadow caught her eye and she saw as the village where

everyone hated her was engulfed by shadows. She was paralyzed looking into the eye of victims, the pure fear swimming in their hearts. Screams

and cries were everywhere in the village, then as it came, it left without a trace. The village was empty, like a pot of water all of a sudden dumped

out with nothing in the pot. She felt every human soul in the village ripped to shreds, and she fainted.

Jasmine…Jasmine…said a fiery figure… She woke startled and sat up looking at the starry night sky. Sweat droplets falling of her as she figured

out why she was on a cliff. Who am I she thought for the trauma had damaged her memory. Oh she gasped as the only thing that she remembered

was the shadowy darkness wrapped itself around the village that was her home. Calm yourself down she said speaking only to herself. Her wish to

be calm washed over her so that she came to a state of tranquility. She looked to the stars and swore to avenge her village, she swore that even if

the people hated her she would avenge them. And so she swore to the people of her village, to change her destiny from becoming dark, and she

swore to herself that she would never give up. And if anyone asks me who I am she thought , I shall be Laiko, daughter of a wheat farmer.

She smiled, and with that she got up and trudged to the forest where she would pass and her journey begun. The stars twinkling above giving her

good luck.

* * *

The one with fire eyes and fire glinted hair shall wreak havoc and destruction unto the world for eternity, unless the one with water eyes and 

water glinted hair shall come to rid the world of darkness…

Everyone thought that she was evil, everyone believed that the legend was true. No one ever thought that the legend was wrong. She looked

from the cliff onto her village. _The village of hatred _Laiko thought as the wind blew on her face, gliding through her fiery glinted hair. She smiled

wearily, knowing that she would always be "the evil one" but this little nagging voice was there.

Suddenly she froze and just stood there looking, thinking, and dreaming. Her eyes glazed like she had just woken. She dreamed of dragons and

unicorns, yet she didn't know why, she felt happy. And she fell in her dream, she dreamed as if she were flying. _Laiko, wake up_ said a soothing,

quiet voice. She snapped out of her daydream and noticed that her village was covered in black darkness. She stood their watching paralyzed, she

wanted to run and help ,but her limbs wouldn't move as her village was engulfed in misty shadows. She didn't take notice of the shadow creeping up

behind her. Laiko felt a stab of pain, and fainted.


End file.
